Opera time table W27/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 29.06.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:28 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 02:43 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:40 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 06:40 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 08:15 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 10:02 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 11:36 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 13:26 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 14:14 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 16:00 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 18:14 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 20:40 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 23:16 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 30.06.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:52 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 04:42 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 06:32 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 07:54 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 09:44 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 12:02 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 14:00 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 15:37 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 18:06 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 20:46 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 23:45 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 01.07.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:56 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (2000) Dynamic ® 05:50 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 09:07 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 11:21 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 15:18 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 17:54 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 20:51 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 23:32 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 02.07.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 03:19 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 05:02 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 07:31 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 09:52 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 12:21 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 14:50 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 15:55 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 18:28 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 19:56 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 23:05 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 03.07.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:19 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 03:39 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 05:11 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 07:13 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 10:03 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 10:44 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 13:46 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 17:19 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 20:17 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 23:56 Antonio Vivaldi - Ercole sul Termondonte (2010) Virgin Classics (I) 04.07.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 02:19 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 04:45 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 06:15 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 08:34 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 10:38 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 12:40 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 15:21 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 18:15 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 20:26 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 22:43 Giuseppe Verdi - Il corsaro (2004) Dynamic (I) 05.07.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:21 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 02:25 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 04:12 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 05:54 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 08:04 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 08:56 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 11:09 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 13:00 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 15:50 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 18:28 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 20:08 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) - Première 22:50 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 27/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015